


Story of Tonight

by josephjonxs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Multi, OC, Own Character, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephjonxs/pseuds/josephjonxs
Summary: When a girl's last hope is to sell newspapers, she ends up befriending the Newsies of Lower Manhattan and she needs to find her place in the gang of lost boys.[This is a rewrite!!]





	Story of Tonight

Newsies Square was filled up with boys, waiting until the distribution window of The World opened. Their voices were loud, every conversation seemed to have to be louder than the other. All were too busy talking or fooling around to notice the girl who had entered the square. The small brunette kept her head down, her eyes wandering around the boys. It looked chaotic, several smaller boys running around with wooden sticks, chasing the others. Boys who looked more her age were playing a game of cards, arguing over the rules.   
“Papes for the Newsies!” A loud hard voice announced. The chaos of before quickly disappeared when everyone formed a line. Once the girl managed to get a spot in the lie, it was clear she could no longer hide. Several pairs of eyes were focussed on her, eyes filled with curiosity. She kept her gaze on the floor, trying to ignore the gazes but it did not keep the uncomfortable feeling away. The girl folded her hands together, hiding the slight trembling, hiding any sign of fear. But she did have fear, she was terrified. Terrified of failing this job, terrified of going to bed with that gaping hollow feeling in her stomach, again.   
She only looked up when she reached the window. Her gaze caught the one from an old, balding man behind the distribution window. She could tell he wanted to make a comment and she thanked the heavens that he did not.   
“I want twenty newspapers, please,” Her voice was soft, her throat dry.   
“Twenty newspapers for the lady,” He said to the boy next to him, who was already counting the newspapers on the stack before him. She placed the dime on the counter, her last dime. The girl stepped aside so the next newsie could pay. The boy who had her small stack of newspapers in his hand was young, he could not be more than two years older than her. His dark hair peeked out from underneath his hat. The curious gleam in his eyes made her more uncomfortable than she already was.   
“There you go, princess,” he said, a grin on his lips as he held out the newspapers. A shiver went down her back as she grabbed them, hurrying away from the window. As she made her way over the square, heading towards the gates, she clutched her newspapers to her chest.   
“Hey! Where is ya going?” The girl stopped in time before she bumped into the boy in front of her. “It’s not safe out there for a girl like ya,” he spoke, stepping towards her. Her first instinct was to step back.   
“I can take care of myself,” she said, her eyes focused on him as she tried to walk around him but he only stepped in her way again.  
“What’s yous name?” He stepped closer again and this time the girl stayed on her spot.  
“Eliza,” She took her eyes off of him long enough to see how every newsboy in the square was looking at them.  
“Well, Ise think ya could use a sellin’ partner, ‘Liza,” His blue eyes twinkled as he spoke, a crooked smile on his lips. The boy was a bit taller than her but, couldn’t be much older than she was. His dirty blonde hair was hidden mostly by his cap.   
“Why don’t you tell me your name first,” She spoke, still clutching the newspapers against her chest.   
“Jack Kelly,” He announced, looking proud of the fact.  
“You say it like it should sound familiar,” the words left her lips before she thought about it. A grin appeared on Jack’s lips.  
“So, here’s the deal,” he continued. “Ise helps ya sell yous papes, we spit the money. Ise don’t want a pretty girl like ya to get hurt on the streets,” He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking pretty sure of himself. Eliza gave herself a second to consider it, not looking away from his eyes.   
“Okay,” She then said, lifting her chin a little to give herself some more posture. The grin on the boy’s lips grew and he spat in his hand, holding it out to her. Eliza raised her eyebrow, her gaze moving from the boy to his hand and back, before she followed his example, shaking his hand. Just now, Jack seemed the notice the entire group of boys watching them.  
“Come one, papes don’t sell themselves!” he called out to the boys, gesturing them to get on their ways. 


End file.
